Copa del amor
by Hana Note
Summary: Especial de San Valentín. Ranma esta un poco raro, Akane piensa en que sería lindo pasarla juntos. Un archienemigo de Ranma aparece. ¿Lograrán tener un buen día de San Valentín, los más tercos de Japón?


Era una hermosa mañana de invierno, al parecer el sol había salido sólo para celebrar junto con los enamorados que celebraban hoy su día, el día de San Valentín.

Una pequeña y bonita chica de cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos color avellana iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima, el lugar que la vio nacer. Era hermoso estar en ese lugar, viendo las tiendas, su hermana mayor le había pedido que haga la compra semanal. Su prometido no le había acompañado alegando que tenía que entrenar, extrañamente hoy él estaba terriblemente nervioso, ¿ Por qué? No sabía.

Ese era una de los momentos que tenía para ella sola, ya sea comprando para la comida, ella disfrutaba ese momento con ella misma, reflexionando y pensando en su vida y porque no en su tonto prometido.

Compró lo que le encargaron y se quedo viendo algunas tiendas que llamaban terriblemente su atención, unas de ropa adolescente, otras de bellesa, otras de electrodomésticos, en fin... Hasta que una de estas tiendas llamó su atención, era una tienda toda ñoña, con decoraciones de acorde con la fecha a celebrar, globos rojos en forma del símbolo de corazón, chocolates, regalos pero algo en específico se implantó en su mirada, un gran cartel de que decía.

« Gran competencia de la Copa del amor»

De sus labios salió un suspiro y dijo que era ridículo pero muy adentro pensaba en él, en su prometido. Su tramposa imaginación comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, o era ¿buena?. Lo que sea, le estaba haciendo imaginar que él y ella ganaban esa estúpida copa, abrazados y celebrando como una pareja que no eran.

La competencia se daría esa misma tarde. El ganador se llevaría una buena suma de dinero y la ya mencionada Copa del amor.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios pesadamente, sabía que eso era imposible, el tonto de su prometido ¡ Jamás! Participaría en eso. Decidió salir de esa tienda.

Otra vez iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio una cara conocida, muy conocida ... detras de él había una viejo con barba larga como la del viejo de Navidad pero este era flaco, saltaba alegremente al verla, ese joven era Shinossuke.

El viejo se acercó hacia ella y la saludo, obviamente el chico no le reconocía de inmediato, el pobre no podía nisiquiera reconocerse el mismo en un espejo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos y que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis se dio cuenta que estaba al frente de su amada Akane.

Muy amablemente la chica de cabellos cortos les invitó a su casa, ya que ellos alegaban que habían ido a Nerima sólo y exclusivamente para saludarla como era debido. El joven Shinosuke se ofreció a llevar las compras, mientras que iban conversando amablemente hasta que llegaron al dojo Tendo.

. ¡Ya llegué!-se escucho que alguien decía desde la entrada.

. Hola hermanita, que bueno que ya llegaste, oh- viendo con sorpresa a los invitados- traes visita, Akane.

. Si hermana, vienen de visita, él es Shinosuke y él es su abuelo.

. Mucho gusto- haciendo una referencia que automáticamente fue respondida por los dos hombres.

Un joven de ojos azules se iba acercando hacia la cocina, moría de hambre después de haber entrenado arduamente cuando escucho un nombre que no era tanto de su agrado, ¿será que su peor pesadilla había llegado justo ese día? ¡Demonios por qué tenía que ser así las cosas! No pudo con su genio y se acercó para "saludar" a los recién llegados. Ni bien vio a su máximo contrincante en el amor, lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Akane.

. Que tal Shinosuke- aprentando de más la mano del susodicho.

. Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?

Podía ser cierto eso ¡ Lo había olvidado! Eso era inadmisible, olvidar al gran Ranma Saotome, esto específicamente no se podía quedar así. Aquí correría sangre, lo sabía.

Pasaron al comedor, donde se instauró una amena conversación, claro está, solo para los interesados, los invitados ya habían sido presentados a la familia, cosa que Nabiki no desaprovechó para sacar celos a su cuñadito, el pobre parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar el soponcio.

. Ne, cuñadito, ¿Estas celoso? No dejas de mirar a mi hermana y al joven Shinosuke.

. Celoso ¿Yo? Por favor Nabiki, ni que estuviera loco, y presupuesto que no la estoy viendo, ¿ Cómo la puedo mirar si es fea?-sus celos no podían estar en el máximo nivel que sólo dijo la más grande estupidez.

. Conque fea ¿No?- mirando lo con dureza para después cambiar su semblante mirando a Shinosuke- sabes Shinosuke, cuando estaba saliendo de una tienda vi que había una invitación por el día de San Valentín ¿ No quisieras ganarte conmigo la Copa del amor?

Al pobre olvidadiso casi le un paro cardíaco, en su mente se repetía la palabra AMOR..

. ¡Claro que si Akane, iré contigo!- agarrándole las manos, soñando en sus futuros hijos de Akane y de él.

. Sabes que, Akane ¡ Haz lo que quieras! Yo me largo.

. Ranma, hijo no puedes irte así nada más- el ya no le escuchaba a su madre, estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

Maldita Akane, maldito Shinosuke, justo tenía que aparecer este día, cuando yo, yo.. bah ya no importa, ya nada importa, pero y si yo participó, claro que ganare y así esos dos no se llevarán la dichosa Copa del amor. Voy al restauran de U-chan tal vez ella me ayude. - y sin mas el chico se perdió entre las casas.

. Oye Shinosuke, será mejor que nos apuremos el concurso está por empezar

. Como tú digas Akane.

Ya habían llegado al concurso, obviamente toda la familia de locos había ido y para su sorpresa también estaba ahi, Ranma, pero esta con Ukyo, más allá están Mouse y Shampo, como dicen pueblo chico, infierno grande. Más allá se encontraba la rosa negra, la cual gritaba el nombre de su amado, diciendo que si él quería podía comprar todo el concurso ya que ella no participaría, alegando que ese concurso sólo era para gente pobre, todos la ignoraron olímpicamente. La pequeña Akane maldijo el momento en que quiso ir a ese concurso, todo se le salió sólo porque Ranma la había hecho enojar, ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

El árbitro, comenzó a decir las reglas del concurso del cual trataba que sólo podían participar exclusivamente parejas, las cuales tenían que pasar por una serie de dificultades, todas pero absolutamente todas con las manos entrelazadas.

En ese momento hubo muchas miradas, unas de felicidad como otras de terror, como era el caso de Shampo y Kodachi, mientras que Ukyo estaba de lo más feliz.

A Akane le daba tremendamente igual.

Pero había algo que la estaba incomodando, parecía que alguien la estuviera viendo, tan pero tan fuerte como si esa mirada traspasara su cuerpo. Volteó sigilosamente y vio que era Ranma quien la veía de esa forma. Pero el muy idiota está bien agarrado del brazo de su Ukyo, ¡Maldito Saotome! Pensó. No desaprovechó la ocación y también agarró la mano de su acompañante, el pobre Shinosuke se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Esto sólo hizo endurecer más la mirada a Ranma, que también entró a la pelea mutua y silenciosa de ellos dos. Agarró a Ukyo y la abrazó. Esto provocó que la chica se sonrojase sin saber cual era la verdadera razón de su acompañante.

¡Joder! Ranma era un idiota, quería fuego, pues fuego tendrá. Tenía que ser atrevida, miró a Shinosuke con cuidado, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. R.I.P Shinosuke.

Al artista marcial casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, ella había besado a otro que no era él, desgraciadamente él nunca había tenido esa oportunidad de sentir los labios de su prometida en su mejilla. Esto era demasiado, no sabía cuántas veces iba maldiciendo en el día. Por lo que se llamaba Saotome Ranma, él se vengaria y con creces. Lo pensó sólo dos segundos y besó en la mejilla a su amiga de la infancia ya no le importaba nada, esa sería su venganza, con lo que no contó fue que una Chinita se abalanzó sobre ellos para reclamar porqué la había besado, la chica de ojos avellana no le importó, su prioridad esa despertan a Shinosuke que por cosas de la vida se había desmayado.

A lo lejos se escuchaba que el árbitro daba las últimas recomendaciones, y sonó el silbato.

Agarró a su acompañante de la pequeña colita que usaba y comenzó a correr porque ¡A no, ella no perdería! Que importaba Ranma ahora, el seguía ahí discutiendo con esa panda de locos.

Llegaron al primer obstáculo, era comer unos cup cakes, como no despertaba el chico, ella se los embutio, primera prueba, superada.

Siguió corriendo, tenía que llegar rápido. Esta prueba consistía en que el "novio tenía que maquillar a la novia" no le quedo de otra que fingir que él le maquillaba, segunda prueba superada.

Con el corazón en la boca llegó a la tercera y penúltima prueba, consistía en que la novia vistiera al novio para una cita. Ella se preguntaba ¿ Por qué tanto sueño tenía Shinosuke que aún no había despertado? Maldijo para sus adentros y lo vistió, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, pero estaba decidida, tenía que ganar. Tercera prueba superada.

Y por fin llegaron a la ultimo prueba, pero esta se demoró en ser anunciada ya que decían que habia problemas con unos papeles, no le importó y vio por donde estaba su prometido, el hombre se comió los cup cakes es dos segundos, maquillo a Ukyo en uno y se cambio en la mitad de uno. Él ya estaba a la par que ella.

A su derecha se escuchó como el árbitro tomaba la palabra, ahora darían las indicaciones del último juego.

«Jóvenes participantes, me complace comunicarles que el último juego es... besar a su respectiva pareja, el beso que dure más tiempo es el ganador»

¿Habían escuchado bien? Tenían que besar a sus parejas, ¡Ni hablar! Ella no se basaría con ese idiota que milagrosamente había despertado en ese momento. Los celos estaban quemando su interior. Ukyo, daba saltos de felicidad, por fin besarla a su Ran-chan.

Otra historia no era la de Akane, ella no podía permitir que el bobo de SU prometido se besara con la chica de la espátula, le importó un comino la competencia, comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia su prometido, el repitió la misma acción que ella.

Todos los miraban expectantes, por algo eran la pareja más famosa de todo Nerima, donde estaban ellos siempre había algo interesante que ver.

Entre el público estaba Nabiki quien tomaba fotos como quien no quiere la cosa para poder después chantajearlos, ganaría bien.

Otro paso más. Parecían robots.

Una mirada llena de decisión.

Dos pasos más. Parecían una gelatina.

Una mirada llena de indecisión.

Tres pasos más. Parecían gelatinas pero rojas.

Una mirada llena de timidez.

Cuatro pasos más. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, podían sentir su calor mutuo.

Una mirada llena de nerviosismo.

Ya no habían pasos, el silencio se instauró, hasta los autoproclamados prometidos y prometidas guardaron silencio, tenían la confianza en que nada pasaría. El público se llevaba la mano al pecho, otro a los labios ¡Rayos! Era magnífico lo que ellos ocacionaban.

Un acercamiento, el bajo el rostro y ellos lo subió.

Una mirada llena de amor.

Él la acarició con la mirada.

Ella le sonrió con el corazón.

No había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Un pequeño roce, todo se volvió hermoso a su alrededor.

Un ¡Oh! Se escuchó de fondo.

Ella correspondió inmediatamente, otro pequeño roce, inexperto, cándido, sutil pero lleno de amor. No podían guardar su amor, una danza armónica se desato con sus labios.

Todos, pero absabsolutamente todos se quedaron de piedra, nunca se imaginaron que ellos, los prometidos más lentos y torpes de todo Japón se estuviesen besando ahí, delante de todo mundo.

Sólo existían ellos dos.

Detras de un gran panda que lloraba a mares, estaba su esposa, al fin y al cabo su plan de cambiar los folletos con los juegos había dado resultado. Estaba orgullosa, su hijo era todo un hombre.

El árbitro, comenzó a llorar por la tierna escena, sin duda alguna y por unanimidad fueron los ganadores.

El pequeño momento compartido se acabó, sus bocas se separaron y recién cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho al frente de todos. Rojos hasta la punta del cabello, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Una mar de confeti les calló encima recibiendo una ñoña copa en forma de corazón, eran los ganadores. Vieron al rededor y un triste Shinosuke miraba con los ojos hecho agua, una Ukyo con el corazón partido igual que todos los pretendientes de ambos, habían perdido.

No lo dudó un segundo y tomó a su prometida en brazos y se la llevo de ahí.

Corrió como desesperado, cuadras pasaban como si fueran solo rayas de lo veloz que iba.

Hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo, delicadamente.

Miró al frente y no podía creer lo que esta viendo ¿Qué pasó con Ranma?

Frente a ella había una hermosa mesa con unos aperitivos bien acomodados, todo era rodeado por unos frondosos árboles. Todo había sido exclusivamente preparado por él.

. ¿Te gusta?-fue la escueta pregunta.

. Me encanta- con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

. Que bueno.

. Ranma, dime ¿ Por esto es que no me acompañaste hoy, verdad?

. Si fue por esto, y por, por... por.. porque yo.. a decir verdad... yo...

. Ranma, bobo, mi bobo.

. ¿¡Que!? Tú bobo

. Si, bobo, yo también te amo.

. Akane- maldijo su timidez, ella le dijo que la amaba, era feliz.- y yo a ti, mi Akane.

. Después de todo creo que fue buena idea de ir al concurso.

. Me daba igual ir o no, yo igual hoy confesaria mis sentimientos hacia ti.

. Jejeje y cuales son.

. Que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

. Hey! No me robes las palabras, también te amo, más que a mi propia vida.

. Jurame que de hoy en adelante sólo besarás a tu novio y nunca a otro.

. Que posesivo, no te puedo prometer eso.- mirándolo graciosamente- ya te autoproclamaste mi novio.

. Lo somos desde antes de nacer, y ¿Por qué no me lo puedes jurar, acaso amas a otro?

. Claro que no bobo, me refiero a que cuando... pues tú y yo... pues tengamos... mm.. hi..jos yo los besaré en la mejilla.

. Entonces yo abrazaré, solo a mi futura esposa y mis futuros hijos.

. Que asi sea Ranma.

. Así será mi hermosa marimacho.

. Bonita forma de llamarme ¿eh?

. Pero te dije hermosa.

. Jaja ya anda dejale, mejor comamos, no se cuanto nos durará esta paz.

. Tienes razón.

Parecía que habían llamado a la tribu completa, todos pero absolutamente todos se aparecieron, unos felicitando a la pareja y otros moqueando largo y tendido porque había perdido.

No importaba nada, ya que sus sentimientos estaban en orden y estaban seguros que siempre van a estar juntos.

Se volvieron a acariciar con la mirada y a sonreír con el corazón.

Sabían que de ahora en adelante celebrarian el día de san Valentín, como su fecha de noviazgo y porque no, de su futura boda.

Entre los árboles, salió una luz, hermosa pura, al fin podía descansar en paz, su hija, la última, al fin era feliz. Poco a poco fue subiendo al cielo. Fue buena idea poseer por un momento al dueño de dicho local para que haga ese concurso, había dado sus frutos. Aunque ahora el dueño se esté dando de cabezazos por haber perdido mucho dinero en el premio, nunca sabrá la razón por la cual decidió hacer ese concurso de la Copa del amor.

Fin.

Hola! Aquí tienen mi one-shot especial de San Valentín. Ahora es la 1:54 am y sigo aquí ultimando detalles, me gustó mucho escribirlo.

La Copa del amor en sí, si existe jajaja pero es un campeonato de fútbol que se hace cada catorce de febrero, por la localidad que vivo jajajaja nada romántico ¿No?

Bueno mis queridos lectores, nos leemos!

Espero sus hermosos comentarios.

Hana Note.


End file.
